


Drag me to Hell (and back)

by secondaccident



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondaccident/pseuds/secondaccident
Summary: Silent Hill was a ghost town story for a ghost hunters. Neither of them really knew how long it had been around, but every hunter in the America knew about it. There was no certain location for it or a certain shape; the only certain thing was the fog and forever raining ash that covered the streets. There were many versions of the story, but basically the lore told that something nasty had happened in the city, ending up cursing the whole place.There was few known hunters who had decided to save the America from this dark curse, of course, there’s almost always those who like to play a part of a hero. They went seeking for the Silent Hill and never came back. Bobby had made the brothers swore in a very young age that they’d never ever go seeking for this monster town. It was extremely rare for Bobby to be that determined and that worried over something, and Dean still remembered how seriously he had been about the oath. So, they never came looking, it never even crossed their minds.





	Drag me to Hell (and back)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my Nano 2017, based on random one shot I did back in 2013... I think? I've written a shit ton of it and I'm still yet to finish it, so let's hope I get that done some time soon. Meanwhile I'm going to share this in case there is someone out there who's into both of these fandoms as much as I am. Also if there's anyone out there interested in beta reading this, please contact me, I'm in desperate need of someone proof reading my usage of past tense words lol.

The Fog crept up at them, slowly, one small curl at the time. At first there was nothing to see there, the weather just slightly turning cloudy. But the Fog was patient, it took its time to look out its victims and once it had, it was willing to take its time to get what it wanted. It was old and cold like time itself and as flexible as well; it had taken many forms through the years and this was just one of many faces it wore.

  
Whenever there was people, (and there had been people for so long!), there was some sort of smoke brewing in their lungs, under their breath, and usually without them even noticing. Just something that happened, something that was somehow tied deeply into the very roots of being human. And that was the Fog, basically, but at the same time, it was so much more.

  
So, couple hours ticked by, the car drove further and further into the mist that just started to thicken. It looked like the sun was setting and it was just getting slightly darker for significantly long time. And when it suddenly didn’t anymore, it was already too late.

  
The Fog wrapped the car into its misty arms and carried it away from sight, and it was almost like neither the car, or the Fog ever really existed in the first place.


End file.
